


Every Single Step Had Me Begging For The Next

by queerwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Car Sex, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Human Dean, M/M, Riding, Road Head, SPN - Freeform, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Top Dean, castiel - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwriter/pseuds/queerwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas fuck in the back of the Impala</p><p>Title taken from the song 'English Love Affair' by 5 Seconds Of Summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Single Step Had Me Begging For The Next

The endless drone of the Chevy's engine, the pelting of ceaseless rain on the windshield, the low hum of the radio. It was all slowly driving Dean insane. And having Castiel sitting close beside him, face turned towards him on the headrest, small snores emitting from his parted lips, jaw slack, chest rising slowly and evenly with each breath, was all too much. Another man besides his brother had not ever fallen asleep next him, even if it is from over in the passenger seat. But now that Cas is fully human again, he sleeps wherever he deems comfortable enough. And so things are different. Especially between them.

 

Eventually Cas's hand slips and lays limp on Dean's lap, shifting mindlessly closer to his crotch as the Impala hit another pothole in the road. He squirms uncomfortably, the minuscule amount of contact causing his dick to twitch and stiffen beneath his pants.

 

"Dammit Cas, keep your hands to yourself." He mutters with drawn brows, grabbing Castiel's smaller hand and placing it back on his own lap.

 

The man fish mouths for a few seconds, licking his lips and shifting behind his seat belt, making the smallest of noises, and Dean really needs to pull over and clear his head before he gets them into a wreck. He swerves the vehicle across the empty, slick road and hydroplanes slightly until he's sitting snug against the guardrail, letting out a slow breath and cutting the ignition. See, the problem was that Dean didn't _want_ Castiel to keep his hands to himself. He wanted the other mans hands all over his body, trailing dainty fingers down his chest, under the waistband of his briefs, tugging at his hair, pleasuring him, caressing him, holding him-

 

"Dean? Why have we stopped?" A drowsy voice says from beside him and _fuck_ , he's really glad Castiel wasn't an angel anymore and could read his thoughts.

 

"Jesus Cas, even when you aren't poofing in here out of nowhere you still manage to scare the living crap outta me." Dean chuckles nervously and, he could really use a drink right about now.

 

"My apologies," Cas nods his head like he's a fucking peasant and Dean's a fucking king and he's looking at him with such sincerity in his blue eyes and his lips are slick with drool and his hair is astray and damn, he's never wanted to kiss someone so badly before. "Is something the matter?"

 

Oh something's the matter all right. "Um, well," he flicks his eyes down to his crotch where there's an undeniable tent in his jeans, and he wonders how he got so hot and bothered from watching someone sleep. He's really fucked in the head for sure.

 

"Oh," Castiel whispers, almost to himself. "I'm sorry, Dean." He mutters with furrowed eyebrows, like he was questioning why he'd apologised again for something that wasn't his fault. Well technically it was, but still.

 

 _Well get over here and fix it, you son of a bitch_ , Dean wanted to yell, but he didn't, so he reached for his keys in embarrassment, heat creeping up the back of his neck and engulfing his ears. He went to ignite the engine again, but Cas is unbuckling his seat belt and before Dean could ask what he's doing, he's climbing over the seat and onto his lap and _sweet baby Jesus_ he's kissing him.

 

Lips so sweet and warm, like honey, opening and closing over his own, licking, tasting, _feeling_ every inch of his mouth. Roaming tongue, roaming hands, grabbing his shoulders, fingers kneading into his biceps and curling around the sleeve of his jacket. Castiel's knees are on either side of his thighs, straddling him, hips grinding in a slow motion, semis rubbing together. The friction caused a low moan to slip past Dean's lips, and the smaller man swallowed the sound with another lap of his warm tongue.

 

"Cas," he grunted as Castiel reached for the button on his pants, working fervently to undo it. "Cas, what're you doing?"

 

Castiel looked up, stilling his hands and peering at Dean with that lost look he always seems to have. "Well I'm-" he presses his palm down where Dean's cock is straining against his zipper. "I'm going to please you, Dean."

 

At the sound of those words coming from the mans mouth, Dean pushes his jeans and briefs past his hips and works to pull Castiel's coat from his shoulders, draping his over the steering wheel. Without so much as a warning, Cas dips his head down and envelopes Dean's cock with his lips, sucking lightly, flicking his tongue over the slit and up the shaft. Dean let's out a strangled sound, tangling his fingers through Castiel's feathery hair and tugging as the man bobs his head once more.

 

"Holy-" he couldn't even finish the sentence as the man takes him fully into his mouth, member hitting the back of Castiel's throat and nose nudging Dean's stomach. He pulls off just as Dean is writhing on the seat, impending orgasm fluttering at the base of his belly. "What?" He breaths in question.

 

Castiel slips his shirt and tie off, pushing himself off Dean's lap and climbing to the back of the car. "I want you to fuck me." He says from the back seat.

 

Wow, Dean was not expecting him to be so forward. But he pulls his clothes and shoes off anyway and joins the now naked man on the seat. "What do you want me to do?" He asks through ragged breaths.

 

Castiel cocks his head to the side. "I just told you. I want you to-"

 

"No, no. I mean, like, do you need to be prepped or?"

 

"You are asking me if I need to be prepared for your cock, yes?" Dean nods. "Well you are quite big, so."

 

Dean smirks and leans over the man so he hovers on top of him, pulling his swollen and slick lips between his own as his fingers find their way between Castiel's thighs, other hand hitching his legs around his waist. He can taste himself on Castiel's lips, but that doesn't matter in the least as he's pressing a finger inside of him and kissing away his pained whimpers.

 

"It's okay, it's all right." He soothes and slips a second finger in, pumping slowly in and out, in and out. Castiel whines into his mouth, writhing and breathing heavily beneath him.

 

Dean pulls his fingers out and kisses the man one last time before leaning back against the opposite door and gestures for Cas to come. Castiel crawls over to him, arms and legs shaking with the movement. Dean spits into his palm, slicking up his cock that lays heavy against his stomach and reaches out a hand. Castiel takes it silently and Dean pulls him onto his lap, wrapping his hands around the mans waist and lifting him up slightly. Cas lays his palms flat on Dean's chest as his sinks down on his cock with a sharp hiss, taking a moment to bottom out and the pain fade away to pleasure.

 

Once he's sitting comfortably on top of him, knees squeezing his hips and hole fluttering around him, Dean smiles. "There you go," he says like he's teaches a child to ride a bike. "Not so bad, yeah?"

 

Castiel grips Dean's shoulders without a word, pulling him forward until their chests are pressing flush together and his legs are wrapped around the mans waist. Dean snakes his arms around Castiel's back as his hands slip behind his neck, twirling his fingers through the short hair.

 

"Start moving, Cas." He says gently and runs his fingernails across his back lightly. Castiel nods and moves his hips slowly, thighs tightening around Dean's waist and Dean's nails sliding down his torso to dig into his hips.

 

"You look so pretty riding me," he groans as his cock brushes Castiel's prostrate and he extends his neck to bite Dean's bottom lip, pleasure surging through his body and making his head spin. Dean holds him though, moves with him, helps him reach his climax by bouncing him up and down slightly.

 

Castiel is leaking with pre-come, cock laying heavy against Dean's chest and Dean reaches to wrap his fingers around his member, pumping his hand in time to Castiel's movements and soon Cas is letting out a broken moan and coming all over them both, painting their chests and stomachs white.

 

Dean smiles as he moans out Castiel's name, bouncing the man on his cock a few more times before he's spurting inside of him with a shout. Castiel is breathing heavily as he pulls off and leans down on Dean's chest, curling up against the other mans body as he regains his regular breathing pattern. Dean wraps his arms around Cas's back and rubs up and down lightly, kissing the top of his head.

 

For once he doesn't have to think about anything; no demons, no angels, no apocalypse, no djinns or brothers or fathers or anything. Just Castiel curled into his arms, head against his chest. The only thing that matters right now is their hearts beating in time to one another's and their breaths slowing.

 

The two of them lay in silence as rain continues to pelt the windows, the radio still playing lightly up front. They both might be a sweaty, sticky mess, limps laying soft and sensitive between them, and come might be dripping down the back of Castiel's thighs, but somehow, they find a way to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well basically this is my first time writing anything Destiel related so yeah
> 
> Follow me on twitter? @stylinspouse
> 
> Tumblr?  
> Homosexual-of-the-lord


End file.
